Journal d'une rousse
by Paeslee
Summary: TRADUCTION Le journal de Ginny Weasley, rempli de situations embarrassantes et autres... Ginny n'est bien sûr PAS amoureuse de Harry Potter, mais absolument pas... écrit avant Le Prince de Sang Mêlé
1. Des rousses et des vieilles culottes

**Nda **: Oui. Il est dix heures du soir et je viens d'avoir cette merveilleuse idée : le journal de Ginny Weasley. Franchement. Je crois qu'elle est traumatisée par les journaux intimes depuis celui qu'elle a eu en première année, mais je la laisserai en avoir un.

Note pour les gens qui s'amusent à parcourir le Web pour intenter des procès aux innocents petits auteurs qui vivent de l'autre côté de la terre : Je ne suis pas J. K. Rowling. Si je l'étais, je serais assise dans ma maison de Londres, à rire hystériquement de cette tentative pathétique d'écriture de Fan Fiction. Exactement.

PS Note pour les amoureux de Dean Thomas : n'essayez pas de me jeter des cookies.

Ndt : Cette histoire a été écrite par l'immense Snowy Winter Tales, moi je m'amuse à la traduire…..

**31 Juillet**

_9h30 du matin. Je crois qu'on dit pm?_

Il va venir ! Il va venir ! Je pourrais danser de joie dans ma chambre.

Eho.

C'est une bonne idée.

_9h35 am_

Jamais danser dans la chambre.

Plus jamais

_9h36 am_

Jamais chanter « Spell on my heart" en dansant dans la chambre, non plus.

_9h40 am_

Je crois que j'ai traumatisé Ron pour toute sa vie.

Franchement.

Est-ce de ma faute si il s'invite quand je ne porte rien d'autre que mon soutien gorge et ma vieille culotte rouge ?

Noooon ! Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de s'inviter.

Pauvre de lui.

_9h41 am_

Pauvre de lui ! Qu'est-ce que je m'imagine ? Maintenant je suis vengée, il a lu mon journal à Dean !

Euh, techniquement il ne savait pas que c'était le mien.

Mais quand même.

Qui aurait l'idée d'ouvrir un livre appelé « _La Métamorphose simplifiée : se transformer en 1001 manières_ », de toute façon ?

Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il en avait besoin pour son devoir ?

J'avais juste innocemment caché mon journal dans la couverture d'un livre.

Et il l'a ouvert.

Et il l'a salement lu à voix haute !

Même l'extrait qui disait que je n'étais pas sûre que Dean soit vraiment fou de moi et que peut-être je ferais mieux de sortir avec Harry !

Dean n'avait réellement pas l'air enchanté. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir.

_9h45_

Qui s'intéresse à Dean, de toute façon ?

Franchement.

Il a un nez anormalement gros, pour commencer.

Si il s'asseyait de l'autre côté de la table, tu le sentirais encore s'enfoncer dans ta figure.

D'accord.

C'était méchant.

Mais je ne m'excuserai pas.

Crétin

_9h47_

Je n'ai toujours pas expliqué pourquoi je dansais, d'abord. Harry va venir ! Ron est parti le chercher.

_9h50_

Qu'est-ce que je vais porter ?

_10h00_

Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Harry Potter

Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Harry Potter

Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Harry Potter

Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Harry Potter

Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Harry Potter

Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Harry Potter

Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Harry Potter

Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Harry Potter

Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Harry Potter

Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Harry Potter

_16h 54_

J'avais oublié

Zut.

Comment puis-je oublier une telle chose ?

_16h56_

En fait, j'aurais du me méfier quand tout le monde l'a salué d'un «Joyeux anniversaire ».

_17h01_

D'accord !

Je vais te dire.

Harry venait d'arriver, l'air tout pâle et tout maigre, et bien sûr Maman, étant Maman, l'a écrasé jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive en le serrant dans ses bras. Et Fred et Georges l'ont claqué dans le dos et tout. Et là il m'a vu. Et il m'a, genre, regardé fixement.

Je veux dire, vraiment fixement.

Bien sûr Ron se devait d'être un crétin, une fois de plus.

« Ginny, pourquoi est-ce que la peau autour de ton œil est bleue ? »

« Ca s'appelle du maquillage, Ron. »

"Ah, eh bien n'en porte plus. On dirait une gourgandine."

Crève, Ron

_**CREVE.**_

Note à moi-même : voler le journal de Ron et le lire à Hermione. Chaque sale mot qu'il contient.

_Lenntemennt._

Mais bien sûr, avait que je puisse répondre, tout le groupe était parti dans la cuisine, me laissant seule dans l'escalier, horrifiée.

_17h15_

N'aurais pas dû donner à Harry son cadeau d'anniversaire.

Jamais plus de cadeau d'anniversaire pour Harry.

Pas quand Fred et Georges sont dans la salle du moins. Ils commenceront immédiatement à clamer « _ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais_ »

Franchement.

Je n'ai même pas écrit cette horreur depoème !

_17h16_

D'accord

_Très bien_

Peut-être que si.

_17h17_

En quoi ça te regarde, de toute façon ? Est-ce que tu va diffuser ça parmi tous es journaux intimes, ou quelque chose comme ça ? HUH, HUH ? Bon, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, mon cher, si tu fais ça. Je te mettrai moi-même le feu !

_17h 20_

Je menace un _journal intime_.

Ce n'est pas étonnant que Harry me trouve pathétique.

**Premier Août**

_2h30_

Je ne peux pas dormir. Je suis dans la cuisine en ce moment, avec une tasse de chocolat chaud. Hermione m'a appris comment le faire l'année dernière. Les Moldus sont des êtres intelligents, réellement.

_2h32_

Mmmh… du chocolat chaud. Miam.

_2h38_

Oh Merlin.

Il y a quelque chose qui bouge hors de la cuisine. Où est ma baguette ?

_2h39_

Baguette laissée dans ma chambre.

Décidé d'utiliser le bidule doré de la cheminée.

C'est plutôt lourd. Qui a inventé ça?

_3h00_

Il s'est avéré que le truc qui bougeait dehors était Harry.

Il m'a fiché une de ces trouilles ! J'ai failli m'enfoncer cette espèce de bâton à cheminée !

Harry a ouvert précautionneusement la porte de la cuisine et a scruté la pièce. Et m'a vu debout par là avec un outil de cheminée dirigé vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ginny ? » Il a demandé faiblement.

« Pouvais pas dormir », j'ai dit en baissant le truc à cheminée.

Après il y a eu un silence. Ensuite il a reparlé, et il m'a fait sursauter.

« Tu sais, Ginny, tu me fascines vraiment »

_Clong_.

Le bidule-bâton-à-cheminée est tombé sur mon pied.

**Ouch**

Il a presque éclaté de rire.

« je veux dire, par ta manière de te tenir au milieu d'une cuisine à deux heures du matin avec un tisonnier dans ta main. Bonne nuit. »

Et il est parti

_3h01_

Je ne quitterai plus jamais ma chambre.


	2. Des garçons choqués et plafonds bleus

Ndmoi : rien n'est à moi, ce qui n'est pas à moi est à Snowy Winter Tales et ce qui n'est pas à Snowy Winter Tales est à JK Rowling.

**1er Août**

**Cuisine**

_7h30_

J'avais faim. Pas de blâme donc. Il n'y a personne ici de toute façon alors-

**Ma chambre**

_7h40_

Grosse erreur.

Ne jamais rester dans la cuisine plus de cinq minutes.

_7h51_

Comment pouvais-je savoir que Harry descend à cette heure parce qu'il doit toujours préparer le petit-déjeuner chez ces putrides Dursley, en plus ?

Et bien sûr, il à raconté à Ron tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, parce qu'il a regardé mon pied durant tout le temps où j'étais dans la cuisine, à peu près dix minutes.

_7h53_

Dix minutes…

_7h58_

Saute le déjeuner et le dîner. Mieux de ne rien manger du tout.

Pour tout l'été

_7h59_

J'ai _faim_

_8h03_

Sois forte, Ginny. Sois forte. Tu n'as absolument pas besoin d'aller en bas pour manger.

**Toujours dans ma chambre**

_10h00_

Je ne savais pas que mon plafond était si intéressant. Il est bleu.

_10h01_

Et il a des jolies étoiles jaunes qui se déplacent dans des motifs bizarres.

_10h50_

Regarder mon mur est bien mieux.

_11h00_

Je suis pathétique.

_11h01_

Peut-être que je peux prendre de l'avance sur mes devoirs. Rogue nous a donné un essai de quinze pieds sur l'usage du sang de dragon en potions. Stupide chauve-souris de cachot mal grandie.

_11h10_

Ai écrit cinq mots pour mon devoir de potions.

_11h11_

Après mûre réflexion, pense pas que « Sale con. Je te hais » va m'apporter une bonne note. Je veux dire, avec tous ces BUSE et tout.

_11h15_

Eh oui, les BUSE sont cette année. Je vais me changer.

_11h16_

Une minute. Les **BUSE** ?

_11h50_

Ai fini d'hurler hystériquement par la fenêtre.

_11h50_

QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE TOUFFE DE CHEVEUX NOIRS DANS NOTRE JARDIN ?

_12h00_

Vais officiellement m'avada kedavrer moi-même. Harry, Fred, Georges et Ron viennent de m'entendre et de me voir (grimace) hurler pendant vingt-quatre minutes par la fenêtre.

Il y a quelqu'un là-haut qui me hait.

_12h05_

« Ginny ? » Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. C'est maman.

_12h08_

L'ai ignorée. Ce qui est très dur.

_12h09_

J'aimerais t'y voir, essayer d'ignorer quelqu'un qui gémit hystériquement devant ta porte en criant « Arthur, elle ne répond pas ! Tu crois qu'elle a été kidnappée ! Arthur ? Arthur ? ARTHUR ! » et essaye ensuite d'enfoncer la porte.

Franchement.

Ce n'est pas comme si toute sorcière adolescente normale ne criait pas un bon coup par sa fenêtre de temps en temps.

_12h10_

D'accord.

La plupart des sorcières ne le font pas.

Content ?

_12h15_

« Ginny ? »Ils le font exprès cette fois.

« Quoi, Harry ? » Je lui ai répondu, m'assurant que ma tête était enfoncée sous mon oreiller.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Il a demandé.

« Je me sens absolument bien. Peux-tu partir ? »

Il m'a ignoré et il est rentré.

_12h30_

Tu sais, il y a une raison pour que je refuse de laisser n'importe qui entrer-Je voulais mourir seule, et hors de portée de son oreille si possible. Mais non ! Monsieur Potter voulait avoir une « discussion » avec moi. Mon dieu, je n'ai pas 15 ans !

Oups ! J'_ai_ 15 ans. Et mes BUSE sont cette année. J'ai résisté au besoin de crier encore, mais il n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Et il n'a rien dit non plus.

Du coup j'ai levé la tête de mon oreiller. Grossière erreur.

Il était debout, comme ça, rouge à exploser. C'était plutôt mignon. Ne nous égarons pas. J'étais en soutien-gorge et culotte. Parce que j'étais en train de me changer. J'avais oublié.

Alors il s'est enfui de la chambre, laissant la porte grande ouverte pour que tout le monde puisse voir.

_12h35_

Oh Merlin, Harry Potter m'a vue en sous-vêtements.

_12h40_

Si il dit un seul mot de tout ça à Ron, je m'assurerai personnellement qu'il ne soit plus Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

_12h41_

Attends !

J'ai déjà traumatisé Ron hier.

_12h42_

Qu'est-ce qu'ont les garçons ces jours-ci, à entrer dans ma chambre quand je suis en sous-vêtement ?

Bande de débiles.

_12h45_

J'ai faim.

_12h46_

Ai décidé de fermer la porte et de me changer.

_13h00_

Mon pied a un bleu ! C'est tout noir et quand on touche ça fait mal. Ouille. Essaye d'ignorer le bleu. Si tu n'y penses pas tu oubliera qu'il est là.

_13h05_

Mon pied me fait _mal_. Et j'ai _faim_.

_13h10_

Je viens de réaliser que je ne me suis même pas vraiment présentée. Je suis Ginevra Molly Weasley, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ginny. Et tout le monde pense que j'ai un gros béguin pour Harry Potter qui est, fort fortuitement, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Oui, maintenant il est aussi Celui-Qui-M'A-Vu-En-Sous-Vêtements. Je veux mourir…

_14h10_

Essaye de trouver 101 manières de me tuer.

_14h50_

1. Si jamais je deviens un Mangemort, Je devrais aller à la première réunion toute de rose vêtue avec un badge disant « Je soutiens Dumbledore » épinglé. Comme ça, Voldemort va sûrement me tuer. Hourra.

_15h00_

Pas que je veuille devenir Mangemort, si ça te dérange.

_16h10_

Je me suis endormie sur mon journal et maintenant mon front dit : « soutiens Dumbledore ». En _rose_ vif. Je vais essayer d'enlever ça.

_16h50_

N'a pas marché. Maintenant ça dit : « Sup Dumb » (Ndt : _crétin supérieur_ en anglais)

_16h51_

Les gens vont croire que je m'écris des choses sur mon front. Génial.

_16h52_

J'ai faim.

_16h53_

Mes pieds me font mal. Encore.

_17h00_

Décidé d'enlever mon pull, parce que c'est la chaleur.

_17h01_

Je veux dire que dans un certain sens, il fait une de ces chaleurs dans ma chambre. Pas que je suis en chaleur.

Franchement.

_17h02_

Mon pull a atterri sur mon journal et maintenant il y a une traînée rose dessus. Du coup je dois quitter ma chambre pour le mettre dans le panier à linge sale. Merlin, à mon secours.

_17h03_

Ai décidé de ne plus jamais entrer dans la salle de bain quand il y a de la vapeur qui flotte devant la porte. Cela veut dire qu'il y a quelqu'un dedans.

_17h05_

J'ai vu mon frêre. _Nu_.

_17h10_

Je suis traumatisée pour toute ma vie.

_17h15_

2. (toujours pendant la réunion des Mangemorts) Après chaque fois que quelqu'un prend la parole pendant ces réunions, commenter « Non. C'est ce que _toi_ tu penses. ». Tu auras alors à peu près trente personnes à te jeter un sort aussitôt.

_17h16_

Viens de réaliser que les Mangemorts sont imprévisibles. Peut-être qu'ils utiliseront le sortilège Doloris au lieu du sortilège de la Mort. Ils font ch…

_17h20_

Peut-être que si je les mets sous Impérium à chaque fois que j'en vois un ?...

_17h21_

Mauvaise idée. Ca m'emmènera directement à Azkaban.

_17h31_

3. Dire à Ron que je sors avec Malefoy et que je suis enceinte de lui.

_17h32_

Essaye de me débarrasser de ces images mentales de moi et Malefoy en train de …

Ew !

_17h35_

Pense à quelque chose de gai. Pense à quelque chose de gai.

_17h40_

4. Entrer dans le bureau de Rogue et écrire « Je t'aime Servilus » sur les murs. En rouge. Avec des cœurs.

_17h51_

Dans ce cas-là, on mourrait de rire.

_18h00_

Je me demande ce qu'il y a au dîner…

**Ndt:** Hop! Encore un autre chapitre.. Je vais devoir ralentir la cadence car les vacances de Pâques sont occupées quand on est en première...

Pur répondre à Flo Malefoy: C'est marrant parce que l'auteur a eu les mêmes comparaisons dans ses reviews.. au moins Ginny ne se tond pas les sourcils... pas encore..(mais qui sait ce qui va se passer par la suite?)

Et pour Ljma (joli nom..) eh ben, la suite, la voilà..

Il y a 16 chapitres au total, l'histoire est dans mes favoris si vous voulez la lire avant que je la traduise (mais ca serait gentil de ne pas m'abandonner, quand même...). Je vous en supplie! des reviews! l'histoire originale en 600 et quelques...donc voilà...


	3. Des araignées géantes et filles dénudées

**Note de l'auteur** : ce chapitre est dédicacé à mon ballon rose. Et au bleu. Oh, oh et au blanc ! Et au vert !

**Note de la traductrice** : puisque c'est l'heure des dédicaces... à ma maman. Et à Stanley Kubrick, qui vaut tous les ballons du monde…

**2 août**

**Ma chambre**

_7h30_

J'ai réussi à piquer un sandwich et du pain grillé dans la cuisine. Maman va criser quand elle va apprendre que je les ai mangés dans ma chambre.

_7h01_

Aujourd'hui nous allons chercher Hermione. Et j'ai finalement réussi à remplir mon estomac (Il n'a pas arrêté de grogner dans le noir. C'était vraiment dérangeant. Il y en a qui essayaient de dormir, tu sais.). Je vais occuper la salle de bains ou je devrais me battre avec Fred et Georges pour l'avoir.

_7h02_

Ils utilisent toujours la salle de bains pendant des heures. Dieu sait ce qu'ils fabriquent là-dedans. Ensemble ! Je veux dire, d'accord, ils sont jumeaux mais c'est franchement dégoûtant.

_7h03_

Essaye de ne _pas_ penser à Fred et Georges ensemble dans la salle de bains…

_7h15_

Je suis la première dans la salle de bains. Hourrah ! J'ai entendu du bruit vers la chambre de Fred et Georges donc je suis entrée fissa.

_7h16_

Il y a une _énorme_ araignée qui rampe au-dessus des toilettes. J'ai essayé de l'attraper avec du papier toilette mais elle a sauté et maintenant elle rampe dans les toilettes. Eww…

_7h17_

J'ai entendu des ricanements hors de la salle de bains. Ils n'oseraient pas… Ou si ?

_7h20_

Suis contente de moi. Ai craché mes poumons sur Fred et Georges parce qu'ils ont ensorcelé cette araignée pour qu'elle hante les toilettes.

_7h43_

Oups. Je viens d'ouvrir la porte pour me rendre compte que la maisonnée entière m'attendait en colère derrière. Du moins on aurait dit. Est-ce de ma faute si Fred et Georges ont ensorcelé une araignée pour qu'elle nage dans les toilettes ?

Quand Ron a entendu ça il a fait son numéro de cris et pâleur.

Maman n'était pas contente. Elle a attrapé Fred et Georges par les oreilles et les a entraînés tous les deux en bas. Dieu sait ce qu'elle leur fait maintenant.

_8h00_

Je ne parle pas d'une dégoûtante manière perverse, juste de l'amicale manière mère/fils. Ou autant amicale que maman peut l'être avec les jumeaux, pas sûr que ce soit l'amicale amicaleté que tu recherches.

Franchement.

_8h02_

Je digresse. Ai décidé de me changer.

_8h04_

Ai décidé de descendre pour prendre un vrai petit déjeuner. Personne ne peut résister à la cuisine de Maman. Harry évitait mon regard. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_8h41_

Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Bon, on doit aller chercher Hermione maintenant.

_9h00_

Nous avons cheminetté chez Hermione. Elle a une maison vraiment vraiment belle. Tout était décoré en bleu et blanc et très propre.

Comparée à notre maison, la sienne aurait été sélectionnée dans « Les Maisons Honorables de Sorcière Hebdo » du premier coup.

Ses parents étaient debout dans le salon, l'air embarrassé, fixant des yeux tous les gens roux ou noirs qui étaient présents. Mon père est parti dans la cuisine, parce qu'il voulait voir leurs crises. Ou un truc du genre. Il a dit "c'est le pouvoir de l'ékelecrité".

Ce qui s'est passé ensuite est au-delà des mots, donc je ne l'écrirai pas.

_21h01_

Je ne l'écrirai pas.

_21h02_

Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

_21h03_

Tu ne peux pas m'y forcer, tu sais.

_21h04_

Comme tu veux, alors.

Mais si jamais ça tombe dans les mauvaises mains je te _vendrais_ à Malefoy. Après avoir tout effacé bien sûr.

_21h05_

Hermione nous a salué et est montée chercher sa valise. Je me suis traînée vers le canapé et je suis tombée dessus. Immédiatement il y a eu un « plop » et la grosse boîte noire qu'il y a dans leur salon a commencé à parler.

Pas vraiment à parler. A _gémir_.

Et on pouvait voir des gens dessus, dans une position vraiment, vraiment dégoûtante, à laquelle je ne veux pas penser.

Quand ça a gémi « _Oh, Arthur, Arthur_ ! » Ron est devenu légèrement vert, et quand ça a aussi grogné « _Oui, Molly !_» J'étais prête à vomir. C'est juste dégoûtant !

J'ai inconfortablement remué un peu vers la gauche et alors il y a eu de la musique vraiment forte sur l'écran. Et des femmes à moitié nues qui dansaient.

A ce moment les yeux de Ron traînaient par terre, et Harry était légèrement rouge.

Et ensuite ce mec arrive sur l'écran, en disant, non, en chantant, je pense, …qu'est-ce que c'était l'air déjà ? ah oui, je me souviens…

« _Allons y / jusqu'au petit matin/ Baby c'est bon /Allume-moi_ »

Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être un génie pour comprendre ce que cela veut dire. J'étais assise sur le sofa, toujours en état de choc, et les parents d'Hermione et mon père sont sortis de la cuisine. La main de la mère d'Hermione s'est plaquée sur sa bouche et elle a dit, les yeux grands ouverts, « Oh mon…. ». Mon père et celui d'Hermione regardaient l'écran, puis nous, d'un air désapprobateur.

Ensuite Hermione est arrivée et a hâtivement éteint la boîte.

_21h10_

Hermione trouve cette épreuve vraiment drôle. Moi, en fait, pas du tout.

Maintenant les parents d'Hermione vont penser que ses amis sont des cinglés.

_21h11_

En fait, dans le cas de Ron… je suis d'accord.

_21h12_

Peut-être que je peux lui attribuer la responsabilité de cet incident ?

_21h14_

Non ! J'ai eu l'idée du siècle. Quand nous serons à Poudlard et que j'aurais le droit de faire de la magie je leur enlèverai tout cet été de leur mémoire !

_22h35_

J'ai cherché dans le code des lois magiques de papa (il en a plein !) et ils disent que « Toute personne déclarée coupable d'avoir modifié la mémoire d'un tiers est par le présent document condamnée à (18c) et (18d) et, dans le cas de dommages sérieux, voir (65c). Bon, les paragraphes 18c et 18d balbutiaient quelque chose à propos d'être puni et d'avoir à payer une amende, mais le 65b m'a fait frémir.

_22h40_

En gros ils vont te couper le pied si tu modifies une mémoire.

_22h45_

Bof, mon pied a un bleu donc ils peuvent prendre celui-là.

Je me demande ce qu'ils font avec tous ces pieds, en plus.

Je veux dire, on ne peux pas tous les mettre en bocal et marquer des signes en dessous.

_23h00_

Je n'arrive pas à imaginer mon pied dans le salon de quelqu'un d'autre. Séparé de mon corps.

_23h01_

Je crois que je vais vomir.

_23h03_

Grâce à Dieu, la date de ce livre de loi est 1896. Je frémis rien qu'en pensant à ce qui serait arrivé à mon pied alors. Il est fort possible que je me sente mal à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononce le mot « pied » dans une phrase.

_23h04_

De toute façon, ce n'est pas un gros problème. Parce que personne ne parle régulièrement de ses pieds, n'est-ce pas ?

_23h05_

« Eh bien, eh bien, comment vont tes pieds aujourd'hui ? »

« Absolument bien, merci. Je viens juste de me mettre cet _adorable_ nouveau vernis et mes ongles sont tout simplement d'un bleu étincelant. Et mes pieds… »

_23h10_

Ne plus jamais approcher _Sorcière-Hebdo_. Surtout quand la couverture dit en grosses lettres : « 10 manières d'avoir des beaux pieds » avec l'intervention exceptionnelle de deux spécialistes des pieds.

_23h13_

Qui veut être spécialiste des pieds, en plus ? On aurait à supporter d'horribles pieds puants toute la journée.

_23h20_

Papa a dit une fois que parfois les gens feraient n'importe quoi pour de l'argent.

_00h00_

Ai décidé de me faufiler dans la chambre de Ron pour lire « _Les Aventures de Martin Migg, le Moldu fou_ ».

_00h04_

C'est vraiment dérangeant. Je veux dire l'avis de Ron sur les Moldus. Celui-là, Martin, a découvert que son meilleur ami Philippe Fantôme est en fait un sorcier et essaye de se débarrasser de lui. Il a une plombe, ou un truc du genre, dans sa main, et il est devant la porte de chez Philippe, il le défie de sortir. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit déjà ?

_00h07_

Je sais ! Il dit : « Je compte jusqu'à cinq, si tu ne sors pas je vais jeter ceci sur le seuil de ta porte. Un, deux, troaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah » (énorme explosion- Martin est tout noir) et alors Philippe ouvre la porte : « Tu as oublié quatre et cinq » et referme la porte.

_00h09_

Bon, je dois admettre que c'est assez drôle.

_00h15_

D'accord, ils étaient immensément drôles.

_00h30_

Très bien ! Je m'en suis roulée par terre.

_00h45_

Je ne te parle plus.

_01h00_

Tu sais, avant que je t'aies, ce journal, je veux dire, rien d'embarrassant de m'arrivait jamais. Je pense que tu es la cause de tout cela.

_01h40_

En plus, j'ai lu un article dans _Sorcière-Hebdo _sur les journaux intimes. Ils disent que les jeunes sorcières qui tiennent un journal finissent par être ennuyeuses et ont zéro pour cent de chances de se marier un jour, et que les sorcières qui tiennent un journal sont en fait pathétiques et devraient immédiatement les réduire en bouillie.

_01h45_

Bien sur, ils ne l'ont pas dit comme ça, mais je pense que tu es la source de tous mes malheurs Je ne t'écrirai plus jamais dessus. Au revoir.

_01h50_

Tu n'as jamais entendu le mot français « au revoir » ? C'est ce qu'on dit quand on s'en va. Et c'est ce que je fais. Je vais m'en aller.

_02h00_

J'ai dit, _au revoir_ !

_02h10_

AU REVOIR ! TU SAIS ? AU REVOIR, GOODBYE, AUF WIEDERSEHEN?

_02h15_

Va-t'en. Je vais te cacher dans mon tas de linge sale.

_02h20_

Hah ! Je t'ai doublé, là.

_02h21_

Je suis encore prête à te cacher, tu sais.


	4. Des branches et cookies fourrés au choc

**Note de l'auteur** (résumée)

Miam. Crème glacée. Je suis en carence désespérée de quelque chose couverte de sucre, mais on n'en a plus. Diable !

Liste des reviewers du côté anglophone, j'en profite ( je est ici la traductrice) pour remercier les miens, je ne suis pas totalement ingrate tout de même…

Donc merci à : **Ljma** (il y a encore plus de boulettes à venir), **Flo Malefoy** (vive Angus !) **Amante-maudite-avilissant-etc** (et là elle est gentille), **Sined** (Déjà que je lèche carrément les pieds de l'auteur, elle va trouver ça louche ms je fais passer), **Rattlesnake** (juste du masochisme…), **Molly** (mais enfin, Ginny n'est pas amoureuse de Harry ! Mais qui vous a donc fourré ça dans la tête ? En fait en ce moment ses pensées sont monopolisées par son plafond et son pied) Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle a deux mains gauche…) et **Cerise vanille **(la suite ? mmh, non, non, pas de suite.. ce chapitre est juste une recette de cuisine lol)

PS Dans lequel l'auteur s'extase sur ses reviews et s'auto suggère d'imiter Ginny et d'aller crier quelques minutes a la fenêtre. Puis se ravise perce qu'il pleut.

PPS Dans lequel l'auteur rend grâce au jeu « Les Sims » pour lui avoir appris à lire l'heure, répondant à certaines critiques qualifiant le susdit jeu de non éducatif.

Et maintenant, place au chapitre 4…

**18 août**

**Ma chambre**

_08h00_

Génial ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé. Maman a eu une de ses pulsions « Moi-devoir-maison-propre » il y a une semaine et elle a tout nettoyé. Littéralement. Personnes comprises. Et même le vieux grenier. Elle me dit que nous avons une goule très polie.

_08h10_

Ca me fait m'interroger sur ce qu'elle appelle poli. Moi personnellement, je considère comme poli d'être gentil, et pas de gémir toute la nuit à des heures vraiment tardives ou de te cogner la tête contre les tuyaux là-haut. Polie, mon œil.

_08h11_

J'ai dit « pied » encore… (Ndt : arf, écueil de traduction... « Mon œil » se dit « my foot » dans la langue de Shakespeare..)

_08h12_

D'un autre côté, ça m'a donné plein de temps pour penser à ma liste des « 101 manières de me suicider ».

_08h13_

Pas que ce soit vraiment un bon côté, si on veut…

_08h15_

Oh, Dois me ruer en bas, maman a fait des crêpes.

_09h13_

Ah. Le déjeuner était…miam-miam. On peut dire ça ?

_09h15_

Franchement, je m'en fous ; ce n'est pas comme si ça allait être lu par le monde entier.

_09h16_

Ou si ?

_09h17_

Je ne préférerais pas ;

Pour _toi_, enfin.

_09h18_

Ce journal est ensorcelé de toute manière, si tu le prends il ressemble à un livre ordinaire, mais si tu essayes de l'ouvrir il crie au meurtre. Ehehe…

_09h19_

Je descends pour jouer au Quidditch.

_09h30_

J'ai arrêté de jouer au Quidditch. Je t'avais dit que quand je t'avais ma vie était misérable.

J'ai mal à la tête.

_09h31_

Hah. Je parie que tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?

_09h32_

Eh bien, c'est gentil. Mais je ne te le dirai pas.

_09h33_

Non-no-no-no-no-non. Non.

_09h34_

Puissent tes oreilles devenir violettes et pourrir.

_09h41_

Oh, très bien.

**_Parfait_**.

Tu es un immense enfoiré, tu le sais ?

_09h42_

Donc. Moi et Fred, Georges, Harry et Ron avons décidé de jouer au Quidditch dehors, et Hermione regarderait. Je jouais comme poursuiveur, et mon partenaire dans l'équipe était Fred. Georges, avec Harry et Ron, formaient l'équipe adverse. Ron était gardien, Georges flottait en l'air (Si on m'interroge je dirai qu'il n'a jamais été utile) et Harry était poursuiveur. Ca s'est très bien passé pendant 15 minutes, et là Harry a décidé de me croiser. Mais d'une manière vraiment bizarre, en utilisant une feinte de poursuiveur. Je crois. Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant et je suis quand même poursuiveur de Gryffondor.

Bon, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il m'a dépassée et il s'est retourné, ce qui m'a déconcentrée et j'ai en gros, tu vois…

_09h43_

Je me suis pris une branche.

_09h45_

Je me la suis prise en plein dans la figure.

_09h46_

……..

_09h48_

Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas un des lèche-cul du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

_9h50_

Je ne te crois pas.

_10h00_

Ton but sur terre est de détruire ma vie. Je le sais, ne déments pas.

_10h01_

Je parie que ton nom est une version emberlificotée de Tom.

_10h02_

Tomeyo, peut-être ?

_10h03_

Non. Ca sonne Japonais.

_1__0h05_

J'ai trouvé ! Thomas.

_10h06_

Tommus ? Thomis ? Tamys ?

_10h07_

Peut-être Toom-Huu ?

_10h08_

Thoméé, alors ?

_10h09_

Bon, très bien. Ne me dis rien alors. Juste que je te parle à cœur ouvert au moins cinq heures par jour, sinon plus. Stupides hommes.

_10h10_

Peut-être que tu es une femme ?

_10h11_

Tu ne peux vraiment pas m'aider ?

_10h15_

Je te trouve emmerdant, tu sais.

Franchement.

_10h16_

Je suis en manque de quelque chose de recouvert de chocolat.

_10h17_

Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si j'avais développé deux têtes supplémentaires ?

_10h18_

C'est normal d'avoir des besoins irrésistibles en chocolat.

J'en ai personnellement deux fois par mois au moins.

_10h19_

En outre, le chocolat est bon. Spécialement le chocolat pur. Ca produit une certaine substance qui te laisse tout…cool. Il paraît que tu produis la même substance quand tu es amoureux.

_10h20_

Ce qui signifie que je devrais en produire tout le temps, non ?

_10h21_

Non. Non. Non. Non. NON !

_10h22_

Si tu t'imagines que je suis amoureuse d'un certain Harry Potter alors tu es un lethifold.

_10h23_

Bon. Non. Les lethifold sont des méchantes, méchantes créatures.

_10h24_

Mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père a été tué par l'un d'eux.

_10h25_

J'ai oublié que j'étais supposée descendre.

Donc j'y vais.

_10h30_

Oh, j'ai trouvé les meilleurs cookies du monde ! Ils sont en forme d'étoile, et le dessus est juste en pâte à cookies, mais quand tu mords dedans, ils sont fourrés au chocolat ! La cuisine de maman est absolument géniale, tu le savais ?

_10h50_

J'ai fini de manger les cookies. Tous.

_10h51_

Je devrais peut-être ramener le plat de cookies en bas.

_11h00_

Je me sens un peu nauséeuse. Je pense que j'ai mangé trop de cookies.

_11h03_

J'ai des haut-le-cœur… voilà. Je vais aux toilettes.

_11h50_

Je me sens horriblement mal. J'ai vomi pendant trente minutes. Heureusement, j'avais attaché mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute pour qu'ils ne soient pas. Tu vois.

_11h51_

Eww…

_11h52_

Je viens de me regarder dans la glace, et mon visage est rouge et zébré de larmes. J'ai l'air et je me sens bouleversée.

_11h53_

Oww. Ma tête me fait vraiment mal.

_11h54_

Je ne me sens pas si bien que ça…

Ndt: voilà!Les cookiesme rappellent mes propres fringales chocolatiques...Vous avez vu? il y a le mot "Harry" dans ce chapitre! fantastique! C'est bon, les palpitations hormonales de Ginny commencent au chapitre suivant... reviews merci! prochain chapitre en cours de semaine, après mes 4 heures d'histoire et mes répétitions de musique...


	5. Des syncopes et résultats de Buse

Note de l'auteur : Dans laquelle elle dédicace ce chapitre à sa bêta Gryphonmistress et à la chanson Over The Hills and Far Away de Nightwish.

**20 août**

**Ma chambre**

_12h01_

Tu le crois, que je me suis vraiment évanouie ? Je ne me sentais vraiment pas très bien et savais-tu qu'Harry était venu me chercher pour notre déjeuner (très en retard, d'ailleurs) ? Et qu'il m'a attrapée juste avant que je tombe par terre ? Génial, hein ?

Lui et Papa m'ont apportée dans ma chambre, déposée sur mon lit et ont pris ma température, et apparemment j'ai la grippe, donc ce n'étaient pas les cookies qui m'ont fait vomir. Maman a commencé à rire très fort quand je le lui ai dit et elle a caressé mes cheveux en murmurant des trucs comme « ma pauvre Ginny », ce qui m'a fait passer comme une parfaite idiote devant Harry.

Ron m'a dit que Harry était fou d'inquiétude. Depuis que je me suis évanouie, il est resté assis près de mon lit, attendant que je me lève. Quand je me suis réveillée, il a fait un grand sourire et il m'a serrée dans sas bras.

_12h02_

Harry Potter m'a serrée dans ses bras.

_12h03_

**Wow.**

_12h04_

Il sentait les chocogrenouilles.

_12h05_

Mmh… et maintenant ma chemise de nuit sent le chocolat.

_12h10_

Je ne vais plus jamais la laver.

_Jamais. _

Je m'en fiche si c'est sale, je vais l'encadrer et la suspendre au-dessus de mon lit.

_12h15_

Peut-être que mon faible pour Harry n'est pas totalement disparu.

Oh _non_ ! Et si je l'aimais toujours ?

_12h25_

Mauvaise Ginny, mauvaise Ginny. Tu sais que Harry Potter ne t'aimera jamais.

_12h35_

Soupir.

_12h35_

Bon, en gros, comme je suis malade, Hermione doit dormir dans la chambre de Ron. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête ! Ca a été d'abord un choc total, puis ses oreilles sont devenues complètement rouges, et ensuite il a à peu près couiné quelque chose du genre « bip » et il est resté là, à balbutier, pendant au moins vingt minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry aie le bon sens de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Et Hermione. Elle a tellement pâli, c'était surnaturel. Enfin quoi, c'est juste une chambre. Par Merlin, on ne leur demande pas de se marier. Harry les regardait avec intérêt et essayait de cacher son sourire, avant d'abandonner et de commencer à rire.

_12h40_

C'était bien de le voir rire un peu. Il n'a pas ri depuis des années, bon, pas depuis l'incident-du-bâton-truc-à-feu-sur-mon-pied, au moins.

_12h45_

Il est tellement beau quand il sourit.

_12h54_

5 Jeter un grille-pain sur Lucius (Liouciousse ? louquouisse ? Celui qui a inventé son nom avait une obsession malsaine pour les vieux noms.) Malefoy et lui dire « Touché ! C'est toi qui es ! »

_12h55_

6 Me transformer en PlayStation, ne pas marcher et me faire jeter par la fenêtre par le trop gros cousin de Harry, Dudley.

_12h56_

7 Réussir à avoir mon nom jeté dans une coupe flamboyante par un méchant élève plus âgé, me faisant illégalement entrer dans une compétition dangereuse, et m'assurer que la première épreuve nécessite de se battre contre un dragon. Si maman ne m'a pas déjà découpée en rondelles pour y être entrée, bien sûr.

_13h00_

Bien, maman dit que j'irai mieux demain, et que nous pourrons aller sur le Chemin de traverse acheter nos fournitures. Fred et Georges m'ont donné ma lettre ce matin. Et devine ?

_13h05_

J'ai été nommée préfète ! Avec Ron (Qui avait l'air d'avoir préféré avaler une colonie de blattes (Ndt : qui peut corriger le problème de concordance ici ?)) et Hermione (Qui avait l'air fière.). J'étais préparée mentalement à ce que Harry boude, mais il regardait son courrier avec une grande admiration. Ron en a eu assez d'attendre et lui a arraché sa lettre des mains pour le lire à voix haute.

_13h07_

Tu le crois, que Harry a obtenu six « Optimal » pour la Métamorphose, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le Soin aux Créatures Magiques, les Potions, la Divination (Il a éclaté de rire quand Ron a lu ça) et les Sortilèges, et des « Effort Exceptionnel » dans toutes ses autres matières.

_13h40_

Ouhou ? Un Optimal en _Potions_ ?

_Potions_ ?

Tu sais, la matière, Potions ? Celle enseignée par un con aux cheveux graisseux qui hait Harry ?

_14h00_

Hermione m'a dit que les professeurs ne surveillent pas les examens. Apparemment ce sont plein de sorciers et sorcières qui le font. Ce qui est encore plus effrayant, en fait.

_14h20_

Hermione, l'eus-tu cru (Ndt : Lustucru ! Mwarfahahah…..ehem), a obtenu à peu près onze « Optimal » (Cette fille est bien trop intelligente) Et Ron cinq « Optimal » dans presque toutes les mêmes matières que Harry. Il a raté la divination, cependant. Maman était extasiée de voir que je suis préfète comme Ron et Hermione, et elle m'a promis un cadeau pour me féliciter.

_14h35_

Maman m'a demandé si je voulais un animal, mais je n'aime pas trop ça. On a eu un chat une fois, mais il est mort. Du coup on en a eu un autre, mais il s'est fait écraser par le Magicobus. Après beaucoup de chantage affectif j'ai réussi à convaincre maman de m'en acheter un autre, mais il s'est fait écraser par une voiture moldue.

_14h38_

Cons de chats.

_14h45_

Non, qu'est-ce que je dis ? J'adore les chats ! Adorables mignonnes petites boules de fourrure !

_14h48_

Ô Dieux, maintenant je parle comme cette femme de chez Harry, Mrs Figg. Elle est énormément obsédée par les chats.

_15h00_

Hermione vient me parler, et ensuite on ira manger, donc je suppose que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

_15h01_

Waouh. J'aivéridiquement écrit un article sérieux dans mon journal. J'essaye de réprimer un sourire menaçant d'arriver.

_15h02_

Raté. M'en fiche. Bon, à bientôt !

Ndt : Chapitre un peu plus court et moins drôle… si vous voulez mon avis…

Merci aux petits gens qui cliquent sur le truc « go » en bas… **Missannie** (On en est à l'été avant la sixième année de Harry and Co je crois) **Flo Malefoy** (ah ! le chocolat et les hormones… N'oublie pas que Ginny est habituée à ce que son journal lui parle, et également la fasse décapiter des coqs et peindre des trucs sur les murs…), **morsure amicale** (eheheh… mais les auteurs me SUPPLIENT pour que je les traduise...lol ca serait plutôt le contraire…), **Cerise Vanille** et **Larme d'Ange** (poumpoudoum poudoum.. c'est plus les vacances alors je ralentis.. mais je suis toujours là…), et **rattlesnake** (je veux dire par là que personne ne m'obligeait à mettre l'histoire originale dans mes favoris, sauf mon sus-dit masochisme)

Et tant qu'on y est... mon autre traduction, sur les maraudeurs, ENCORE plus hilarante, se languit de reviews...enfin bon…


	6. Des frères idiots et L'Histoire de

**21 août**

**Ma chambre**

_9h00  
_Les cris de maman viennent de me réveiller. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut _encore_ ?

_9h01  
_Maman nous ordonne de « descendre immédiatement » avant qu'elle « ensorcelle nos balais » pour que nous ne puissions pas jouer à « ce jeu révoltant que nous appelons sport ». La connaissant, je suppose qu'elle pointe déjà sa baguette vers le placard à balais.

Bon.

Je me dépêche

_9h45  
_Juste un petit mot pour dire que nous allons sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter nos fournitures, et que je n'écrirai rien au moins ce matin, et 'l'après-midi.

Donc, euh…oui. Au revoir.

_9h46_  
Bon, j'avais oublié que ce mot n'existe pas pour toi, donc je vais juste te fourrer sous mon bureau.

_15h00  
_Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui est arrivé ! C'est juste tellement…ugh.

_15h05  
_Tu es d'accord pour assassiner Fred et Georges avec moi ? J'espère que oui. En ce moment, j'ai une grande envie de faire un raid dans leur chambre et de leur arracher un à un chacun de leurs fichus cheveux roux de Weasley.

_15h05_  
Bon. Calme, Ginny. Inspire, expire…

_15h06_  
Mmh… L'entraînement à l'accouchement de St Mangouste.

Maman s'est sentie _obligée_ de nous le dire l'année dernière.

_15h10_  
Très bien, je vais le dire. Mais tu dois me jurer que ça ne quittera pas tes pages, ou sinon tu pourrais te retrouver fourré à un endroit où tu pourrais ne pas te plaire, compris?

_15h11_  
Très bien. Donc après t'avoir écrit cette note, je suis descendue. Maman nous a fait utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette, et pour éviter qu'Harry se trompe, elle m'a poussée avec lui. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour protester, mais à ce moment elle a jeté la poudre et j'ai avalé une grosse bouffée de cendres, ce qui a eu pour conséquences que je ne pouvais plus parler normalement. Et tu connais Harry. Il a mâchonné ses mots, c'est seulement la troisième fois qu'il voyage par le réseau de cheminées, donc aucune surprise, nous avons atterri dans les profondeurs de l'allée des embrumes.

Harry m'a dit de ne pas paniquer, qu'il avait déjà été là auparavant. Une sorcière en noir, avec des robes crades et des dents tout aussi ragoûtantes s'est rapprochée de nous, en disant : « Alors, alors, mes chéris, on ne peut plus trouver son chemin ? Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais vous emmener chez Ordigen. Un couple de jeunes en bonne santé comme vous me rapporterez bien vingt Gallions, peut-être un peu plus.

J'ai gémis et attrapé le bras de Harry, en le serrant très fort. Et alors, crois le si tu veux, nous avons bredouillé quelque chose à la folle, nous nous sommes prestement enfuis, et là Fred et Georges on surgi d'une impasse et ont hurlé « BOUUH »

Je ne crois pas avoir jamais été aussi effrayée ou si en colère de toute ma vie. Je les ai tous les deux giflés sur la joue (« Eh ! Femme ! En quel honneur ? ») et je suis partie d'un pas lourd, les laissant derrière avec Harry.

Papa, qui était venu avec nous, a essayé très dur de ne pas rire en nous voyant, ce qui 'ma simplement rendue encore plus furieuse. Harry regardait toujours les jumeaux de son doux regard vide, une expression confuse sur son visage. Maman n'était pas au courant, vu qu'elle était juste en train de se remettre de l'attaque nerveuse qu'elle avait eue parce que nous n'étions pas à Fleury et Bott, où nous devions nous rencontrer.

_15h15  
_Je suis en train d'agiter ma main, j'ai une crampe à cause de tout ce que j'ai écrit.

Et ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Infâme lèche-botte de Tom.

Hah ! Tu ne peux pas démentir cela, parce que tu es un journal intime, et les journaux intimes ne parlent pas.

Exactement.

Oublie ça.

_15h20_  
Je me suis accaparée Hermione et on a fait une grande part de notre shopping seules, en rencontrant occasionnellement Maman, Ron et Harry (Je n'ai pas besoin de robes à volants roses, maman ») chez Madame Guipure. J'ai aussi acheté un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione, je suis sûre qu'elle va l'aimer. Ce n'est pas un livre, pour une fois.

_15h21_  
8 Dire à Boldemorve que le nom « Mangemort » ne convient pas. Suggérer subtilement que les « Petits Lapins en Peluche » pourrait être mieux.

_15h22_  
9 rendre chaque devoir de potions sur du parchemin rose parfumé à la vanille, et vérifier qu'il y a des petits dessins « Rogue+Minerva » dans tous les coins.

_15h23  
_10 Copier le petit sourire bêta copyrighté Malefoy et faire en sorte qu'il le remarque.

_15h24_  
Je crois qu'Hermione arrive.

Je dois te cacher…

**Salon**

**Derrière le canapé**

_15h45_  
Ne me demande –Oh très bien- Hermione me fait lire « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?

_15h46_  
Oh, regarde, il y a un fil qui pend sur ce fauteuil…

_15h47_  
Oups. Si jamais tu vois un fauteuil avec des fils qui pendent, éloigne-en tes doigts. Ca sera encore pire, crois-moi.

_15h50  
_Hah. Ceci est une excellente cachette, personne ne viendra me chercher ici !

_15h51_  
Oho, Harry arrive.

_16h00_  
« Ginny? » J'ai tiré Harry par le bas de son pantalon, ce qui l'a fait tomber peu gracieusement sur son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses… » il a commencé, mais je lui ai rapidement placé un doigt sur ses lèvres en soufflant : « Chut ! »

Juste à ce moment, Hermione est entrée dans le salon.

« Ginny ? » elle a demandé, d'une voix soupçonneuse.

Je suis restée parfaitement immobile, sans enlever mes doigts des lèvres (de velours…douces…rose…Stop Ginny !) de Harry en attendant qu'elle parte. Finalement elle est partie, en parlant de « Ron…trouver…balai…dehors … » d'un ton plutôt méchant. Si tu veux mon avis.

J'ai enlevé ma main de sa bouche et j'ai regardé ailleurs. Harry essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait, je pouvais le dire parce qu'il se creusait la tête pour trouver quelque chose à dire.

« Hermione me fait lire « L'Histoire de Poudlard » dis-je, neutrement.

Il m'a fixée ; « Et c'est pour ça que tu te caches derrière un canapé ? »

« Evidemment »

Il a eu l'air légèrement abasourdi pendant un moment, et après sa bouche a commencé à tiquer. Moi, en sentant le danger, j'ai dit « oh non ! » et avant de développer davantage ce que je disais, je me suis jetée sur lui, plaçant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_16h05_  
Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie fait ça, c'était tellement embarrassant. Il n'a même pas réagi. Je me suis écartée, j'ai rougi et je me suis enfuie du salon.

Je…

Ginny regarda les mots quelle venait d'écrire et posa sa plume, les mains tremblantes. Elle se leva rapidement, renversant sa chaise. Elle s'assit contre le mur et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Et, silencieusement, une par une, des larmes d'argent roulèrent le long de ses joues et s'écrasèrent sans bruit sur le tapis bleu nuit, créant une tache noire qui s'élargit au fur et à mesure qu'elle pleurait.

note de la traduiseuse

Voilà, un chapitre en plus... je dois ralentir le rythme pour cause d'exams en tout genre...mais je suis toujours là... merci pour les petites reviews qui font trèèèès plaisir... **Melitta fairy** (moi ausssi..) **Molly** ( merci! ), **Dlissan **(les heures, on retrouve ça chez Sainte Georgia Nicholson. Quoi? tu ne connais pas ? BLASPHEEME!), **larme d'ange** (je transmettrai!), **celine** (merci), et**ljma** (fidèle revieweuse...)


	7. Des paniers à linge et des nounours

Ndmoi... voilà un chapitre qui a mis du temps à arriver…

Un petit disclaimer qui vaut également pour les chapitres précédents et à venir, mais je ne suis ni paresseuse ni tête en l'air…je suis JK Rowling, obligée d'écrire sur le site de mes propres fans parce que mon éditeur trouve que je suis nulle depuis quelques temps… mwarf ! C'est une blague. I own nothing, pour le reste demandez à l'auteur…

**22 août**

**Ma chambre**

_9h00_

Je me réveille toujours à neuf heures ! Je ne veux pas me réveiller à neuf heures. Je veux me réveiller à dix heures, parce que c'est un nombre parfait, mais mon corps proteste !

Soupir.

On s'en fiche.

_9h02  
_Petit-déj…ah…l'odeur qui vient d'en bas est toujours tellement enivrante.

_9h03_  
Je veux dire que dans un sens, c'est agréable, tu vois. Ce n'est pas toxique, tu ne mourras pas si tu sens l'odeur des sandwiches au bacon de Maman.

_10h00_  
Argh ! Ces choses-là m'arrivent toujours…Je leur interdit d'arriver encore. Absolument.

Je te dirai ce qui est arrivé quand j'aurais fini de crier sur Fred. Il m'a volé mon ours en peluche !

_10h04  
_Me revoilà. Donc, je me suis levée à neuf heures (je dois toujours trouver un moyen d'arrêter de me lever à neuf heures) et je suis descendue.

« Bonjour, Hermione, ma chérie. »  
« Bonjour, Mrs Weasley » a répondu Hermione poliment.

J'ai levé mes yeux au ciel et sauté les trois dernières marches.  
« Harry, oju pu arge Quiddithj ? » a dit la voix de Ron, (Ndt : renoncé à traduire…)la bouche évidemment pleine de ce qu'il mangeait. Quelqu'un a ri pendant que maman le réprimandait pour être si impoli.

Je me suis arrêtée aussitôt. Ca ne voudrait quand même pas dire…  
« Bien sûr, je vais chercher mon balai en haut » a répondu Harry, et j'ai entendu des pas.

Comme si le temps avait soudainement été ralenti par un charme de glaciation, j'ai vu la poignée de la porte tourner et j'ai paniqué, donc j'ai fait la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. C'est-à-dire me cacher dans le placard à linge sous l'escalier. J'ai foncé sur la porte et je me suis jetée dedans. Littéralement. J'étaistombée débilement sur un tas de linge, mes fesses coincées dans le panier.

Juste quand je pensais que j'étais en sécurité, la porte s'est ouverte et Harry a jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

« Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche dans un placard à linge ? »

Il m'embête parfois.

« Je…euh…plie du linge ! » J'ai dit hâtivement, en me relevant. J'ai attrapé la nappe la plus proche et j'ai commencé à la plier.

« Pourquoi ? » il a demandé, en entrant dans le placard. La porte s'est refermée derrière lui.

Peut-être que je devrais envisager de fabriquer un panneau qui flotterait au-dessus de ma tête en disant « Je t'évite ». Peut-être que ça serait plus clair pour lui.

Probablement pas.

« Franchement, Harry, ça ne te concerne pas, » j'ai grogné, posant la nappe mal pliée dans le panier et en attrapant une autre.

"Oh, parce que tu adores te reposer dans les placards à linge ? » Il a dit, sarcastique.

« Oui, » je lui dis d'un ton sec, en fronçant mes sourcils et en poussant la nappe plus loin. « Il se trouve que j'adore ça. Ca aide à se débarrasser des émotions stupides et des pensées haineuses. Tu devrais essayer toi aussi, » j'ajoutai froidement en me rappelant l'année précédente.

Ah. Prends ça, Potter.

_10h10_  
Main. Crampe. Aïe.

_Oh, toi, grand sorcier,  
Pourquoi n'ensorcelles-tu pas mon cœur_

_Juste un de tes sourires et je suis déjà ailleurs_

_Emmène-moi sur ton balai_

_Et ensemble tout sera plus vraaaaaiiiiii_

_Ensorcelle mon cœur_

_Je suis déjà ailleurs_

_Ensorcelle mon cœur_

_Tu m'offres le bonheeeeeuuur_

_Ensorcelle mon cœur_

_Ensorcelle mon coeurquoi ?_

J'aime « Ensorcelle mon cœur »

Beurk. Saleté de _Tommy_.

Tu veux l'histoire, c'est ça ?

_10h15  
_J'ai tapoté la nappe et je suis passée devant lui, en voulant faire une de ces sorties dramatiques. Apparemment, Dieu voulait autre chose, parce que j'ai entendu des voix en dehors du placard.

« Tu crois que Maman remarquera ? »

Oh non. Oh non. Oh non. Nonononononononononon-Fred! Il vient par ici! Et il va me trouver avec Harry! Ensemble !

Oh oh.

J'ai attrapé le bras de Harry et je l'ai entraîné derrière une penderie remplie d'habits et autres.

_10h20  
_On a ces penderies attachées au mur, tu comprends, avec des étagères, mais sans porte.

_10h21  
_…

_10h22  
_Bien, je vais en rester à l'histoire.

_10h23  
_"Ne bouge pas ! » J'ai dit à Harry. Ou grincé, c'est selon.

Bon.

L'histoire.

La porte s'est ouverte et Fred est entré, suivi de Georges.

« Bizarre », j'ai entendu Fred murmurer. Tu comprends, on a un de ces drôles de charmes d'éclairage. La porte comprend quand quelqu'un entre et sort, et la lumière s'allume et s'éteint en conséquence. Puisque ni Harry ni moi n'étions sortis, il y avait de la lumière quand ils sont entrés.

Ils ont regardé partout, intrigués, et finalement un supposé Fred s'est dirigé vers le placard derrière lequel nous nous cachions, et il a attrapé quelque chose sur l'étagère du haut. « Eh, Fred, celle-là est parfaite ! », d'accord, toutes mes excuses, celui-là était donc Georges. J'aimerais t'y voir, à essayer de reconnaître qui est qui devant deux jumeaux identiques. Franchement.

Georges a fait un petit sourire bêta, et ensemble ils sont passés par la porte. Il y a eu un crash et la lumière s'est éteinte. Géniale. Deux personnes étaient entrées et deux personnes étaient sorties, donc cette fichue porte pensait qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur (Ndt : je ne m'attarderai pas sur l'illogicité mathématique de ladite porte...4 personnes sont entrées…)

J'ai poussé un juron et trébuché sur la porte, pour la frotter. Parce qu'elle est un peu vieille, et que quand tu la frottes au bon endroit, la lumière s'allume et s'éteint. Fred et Georges ont eu de gros problèmes quand ils ont trouvé ça, parce que Maman était celle dans le placard à ce moment.

Bon, La lumière est revenue, et je me suis tournée. Je voulais dire à Harry que c'était bon, et qu'il pouvait sortir. Apparemment le panier à linge par terre avait d'autres projets pour moi. J'ai buté dessus, envoyant valser du linge partout. Harry est sorti de derrière l'étagère pou voir ce qui faisait tout ce raffut, et parce qu'il se devait de venir par là, je me suis affalée sur lui. Je l'ai également cogné, et il m'a entourée de ses bras pour m'empêcher de tomber. La peau là a frémi extraordinairement et une grande nappe nous a atterri dessus, nous piégeant en dessous.

_10h35  
_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, _romantique_ ? C'était horrible ! Détestable ! Réduisant !

_10h36  
_Et le dernier mot n'a rien à voir avec « séduisant », mais « réduisant »... euh... « réducteur » dans le sens de « humiliant ». Il n'y a rien de séduisant là-dedans. Franchement.

_10h38  
_Il m'a souri puérilement, mais je l'ai juste regardé avec mépris en retour.

« Lâche-moi ! » J'ai jeté, en gigotant pour essayer de m'extirper de son étreinte.

« Euh…Ginny ? » Il a demandé, sa voix douce et étrangement aiguë a la fin. J'aurais bien voulu rire. Mais je me suis contenue.

« Quoi Harry ? »

« Tu pourrais arrêter de bouger ? » Il a couiné. Il a un peu lâché prise.

« Arrêter de bouger ? » J'ai interrogé. Oh. _Oh_. Oups. Rougeur Weasley.

« Désolée » j'ai hululé.

« Pas grave ».

« Je peux partir maintenant ? »

« Non » il a répondu simplement. »

« Comment ça, non ? » J'ai exigé, en m'énervant.

« On a besoin de parler. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on a fait ces cinq dernière minutes, Harry ? On a bu du thé ? » J'ai dit, agacée.

« Non, je veux dire parler de ce qui est arrivé hier. »

« Très bien. » J'ai dit au bout d'un moment. Je me suis écartée de lui et je me suis levée, entraînant la nappe avec moi. J'ai secoué la tête. « Je ne veux pas parler de ça. »

« Mais… » Il a commencé, mais j'ai encore secoué la tête.

« Non, Harry, c'est bon, je comprends. »

Je n'avais pas demandé à ma voix d'être si sèche, mais si… j'aurais voulu me frapper.

« Je devrais y aller » J'ai dit faiblement. En quelques enjambées, j'étais devant la porte. Je l'ai ouverte et je suis sortie. Mes yeux se sont plissés à la lumière, mais en deux secondes ça allait mieux. Je suis allée dans la cuisine, tout le monde était déjà parti.

_10h40  
_Je me suis fait griller du pain, et j'ai commencé à manger. Après avoir fini, j'ai mis mon assiette dans l'évier et je l'ai lavée. J'ai entendu la porte se fermer et mon dos a frémi, mais j'ai continué à sécher l'assiette, en ignorant Harry.

J'ai soupiré de soulagement quand la porte de la cuisine a claqué et je me suis traînée jusqu'à ma chambre.

_10h50  
_Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est arrivé. Je veux dire, il était là, tout ingénu et beau et chou et il m'a encore rendue amoureuse de lui et-

_10h51_  
Eho.

Oh. Bon. Sang. De. Bon. Dieu. De.Bois.

_10h52_  
Je sui encore amoureuse de Harry Potter.

Génial. Juste _génial_.

_11h00  
_Je ne veux plus jamais me retrouver face à lui. Je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre et je serai une de ces gens qui vivent seuls et ne parlent jamais à personne.

_11h03  
_On les appelle des Ermains, c'est ça ?

_11h13  
_Ou Ermiteux….ou peut-être Erpès ?

_11h25  
_Ca m'étonne que tu ne sois pas en train de rire si fort que tu rétrécirait et disparaîtrait.

Est-ce que tu as une voix, au moins ?

_11h35  
_WaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa !

_11h45  
_Je te tapotais, murmurant quelque chose du genre « Est-ce que tu parles ? » quand mon idiot de frère s'est senti obligé de venir et dire « Bien sûr ! »

J'ai eu une de ces peurs et j'ai sauté si haut que je me suis cognée la tête contre le plafond.

Et Fred _riait_.

_12h00  
_Je suis hautement satisfaite de moi-même. J'ai claqué mon frère sur la tête avec le livre le plus lourd que j'aie pu trouver, et il était appelé « Commente enchanter l'enchanté ». C'est un titre ridicule si tu veux mon avis. Ca doit venir d'Hermione. J'ai continué à le cogner comme ça, en le traitant de noms d'oiseaux variés, jusqu'à ce que Maman nous appelle pour le repas. J'ai lâché le livre sur les orteils de Fred (« Merlin, Ginny, tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? ») et j'ai gaiement descendu les escaliers.

_12h50  
_Hermione a eu le bon sens d'éloigner l'assiette de beurre quand je cherchais ma place, parce que la seule place disponible était celui en face de Harry.

J'ai fait une grimace et j'ai commencé à beurrer mon toast. Maman a commencé à divaguer sur moi, préfète, et qu'elle voulait m'offrir un cadeau. Oh, j'avais oublié tout ça.

Oh non, et ça amène les facteurs devoir et rondes de nuit et tout le tralala.

Et je dois dire aux couples qui se roulent des palots d'arrêter de le faire.

Hermione m'a dit un jour qu'elle avait surpris Goyle et Parkinson en pleine action, et elle a dit que c'était la chose la plus révoltante qu'elle ait jamais vue.

_12h51  
_Ewwww….

Dois me débarrasser de ces mauvaises, mauvaises, mauvaises images mentales.

_12h52  
_Pas évident de bannir des images de ma tête. Argh.

_12h58  
_Eh, Hermione me fait écrire mon devoir de Potions. Elle est diabolique, je te le jure.

_15h00  
_J'ai enfin fini avec ce devoir, hourrah ! Il est même plus long d'un pied que nécessaire, parce qu'Hermione n'a pas arrêté de me dire des choses vraiment bien quelle a lues sur cette potion complexe et j'ai…tout recopié.

_15h02_

Eh. Mon devoir est meilleur que celui de Ron, je viens de le trouver dans sa chambre. Il a eu un « D », ce qui n'est pas bien. C'est ça, non ?

_15h05  
_J'ai demandé à Hermione si un « D » c'était bien, et elle a pété un câble. Elle a eu une lueur bizarre dans son regard et elle a demandé : « Qui a eu un Désolant ? ».

J'ai eu peur en la voyant et j'ai essayé aussitôt de fourrer le devoir dans ma poche arrière, mais elle l'a vu et me l'a arraché des mains.

« Ronald Weasley ! » Elle a braillé.

J'ai grimacé. Pauvre Ron, il allait avoir des problèmes.

Et si jamais il trouve qui a dit ça à Hermione, j'ai de _gros_ problèmes.

_15h10  
_Réfléchissons, réfléchissons, réfléchissons…

Ahaaa ! Salle de bains !

_15h20  
_Très bien, oublions la salle de bains parce que dedans il y avait un Georges à poil qui chantait quelque chose du genre « Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir ? ».

_15h21  
_Stop.

Comment ça se fait que Georges connaisse ça ?

_15h45_

Ron en tient une couche. Absolument. Où est son balai ? Je vais le découper en rondelles et le déchiqueter et jeter les morceaux dans le lac de Poudlard pour que le Calamar géant puisse les manger !

Aïe.

Ma tête me fait très mal.

D'ailleurs je ne crois pas que la cogner contre le mur m'aidera.

Je vais juste aller dormir…

O

O

O

O

O

O

Ndt : voilà le chapitre.. Désolée pour l'écart tellement si énorme que je vois plus le bout... mais j'étais notamment démotivée par l'absence de reviews… Je SAIS que pleins de gens lisent mon histoire, alors, s'il vous plaît…ça peut pas faire de mal ! J'ai décidé de ne pas me lancer dans la traduction de la suite tant qu'il n'y aura pas... disons... 6 reviews?

A propos de la chanson... les lecteurs perspicaces reconnaîtront le "Spell on my heart" du début de l'histoire, j'ai traduis librement pour pouvoir rimer... d'habitude je suis psychorigidement précise ... merci donc à Linou pour son soutien...

Merci aux cinq revieweurs ! Vous éclairez un peu les sombres jours de cette période d'examens où il ne fait MEME PAS beau ! Vive la Bretagne !(je suis de mauvaise foi...) allez a bientôt, bon bac/brevet/partiels/permis/bafa/maitrise et je sais plus quoi d'autre à tous!


	8. de l'encre et des gros slogans

**23 août**

**Ma chambre**

_10h00_  
Je fais mes devoirs.

_10h01_  
Très bien. Peut-être que non. Peut-être que je t'écris dessus.

_10h02_  
Ca ne te regarde pas de toute façon.

Tête de con.

_10h03_  
Bon, peut-être que je devrais quand même commencer à travailler.

_10h04_  
Je m'ennuie.

_10h05_  
Au boulot, Ginny. Concentration…

_10h06_

MERDE !

_10h07_  
Devine ce qui vient d'arriver ? Attends un peu, je cherche une autre plume.

_10h11_  
Trouvé. Alors. Maman m'a offert un paquet de Plumensucre de luxe pour Noël, et j'en avais pris une, posée à côté de ma copie. Mais j'avais oublié qu'à côté de ma feuille il y avait aussi ma plume normale. J'en ai pris une au pif, mais cela va sans dire, c'était la _mauvaise_.

Et maintenant ma figure et mes mains sont couvertes d'encre. Fantastique.

_10h12_  
J'ai même un goût d'encre dans ma bouche.

_10h13_  
Pourquoi moi ?

_10h14_  
Je vais aller voir à quel point c'est désastreux.

_10h15_  
Ce qui veut dire, je vais aller voir à quel point c'est désastreux une fois avoir rassemblé _assez_ de courage pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bains.

_10h16_  
Quoi ?

_10h17_  
Il pourrait très bien y avoir quelqu'un dans le couloir, vois-tu.  
_10h18_  
D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais !  
_10h20_  
Oh non, c'est horrible ! Fred et Georges m'on vue aller dans la salle de bains.

_10h21_  
En fait, je ne pense pas qu'ils pourront utiliser leurs nez pendant un moment, mais c'est entièrement et absolument de leur faute.  
_10h22_  
Je veux dire, franchement, personne ne trouverait gentil de faire des remarques du genre « Ca-ahaha-c'est-ahaha-la plus drôle-ahaha-chose que j'aie-ahaha-jamais-ahaha-vue » à ta petite sœur en pleine crise parce qu'elle s'est étalée de l'encre partout sur la tête.

_10h24_

Toi aussi, tu leur claquerais une porte à la figure, non ?

_10h26_

Merci. Vraiment réconfortant. Oh, tiens, et si nous ignorions la petite Ginny puisqu'elle n'est _pas_ là...

_10h30_

Bien, puisque ladite personne ne manque à personne, ladite personne va dans la salle de bains se laver la figure !

_10h34_  
Ladite personne est de retour de la salle de bain. Elle a dans sa main une serviette pas si blanche que ça, un peu tachée d'encre, mais ladite personne n'a pas réussi à effacer l'encre de sa figure, et ladite personne, par-dessus tout, se sent coupable parce que maintenant elle doit aller voir sa mère lui dire que ladite personne a démoli une serviette.

_10h36_  
J'abandonne mon délire de ladite personne. Ca commence à m'agacer, et c'est quand même moi qui écris, j'ai donc mon avis à donner.

_10h38_  
J'ai trouvé ! Je suis un génie ! Je n'ai qu'à aller demander à Maman de m'enlever cette encre !

_10h45_  
Quelqu'un là-haut me hait vraiment. Je suis descendue, en cherchant Maman. Je suis d'abord allée dans la cuisine, mais elle n'y était pas.

« Maman ? » J'ai appelé, en regardant partout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ginny ? » elle a répondu.

J'ai suivi d'où venait le son, et je suis entrée dans le salon. Elle étai assise seule, sur le sofa.

« Eh ben, comme tu peux le voir, j'ai… » Et là je me suis arrêtée net.

Harry était assis dans le fauteuil en face de ma mère.

Et il m'a vue.

Avec de l'encre bien étalée sur ma figure.

_10h50_

Ensuite, j'ai fait ce que toute fille de 15 ans normalement constituée aurait fait. J'ai remonté les escaliers en vitesse. En criant hystériquement.

_10h51_  
Maintenant il est probable que Harry pense que j'aime m'étaler de l'encre sur la figure, descendre pour appeler ma mère, rentrer dans le salon et là remonter les escaliers à toute bringue, ce faisant bien sûr en hurlant comme une démente.

_10h52_  
Ma vie est tellement merveilleuse.

_10h53_

O ciel, je me sens stressée. Très stressée.

_10h54_

Eh ! Savais tu que stressée est l'anagramme de tressées ? Je n'avais jamais remarqué ! C'est marrant !

_10h55_

Ne. Me. Regarde. Pas. Comme. Ca.

Merci.

_11h00_  
Je vais prendre une douche. Je dois faire disparaître cette idiotie d'encre de ma figure.

_11h15_  
Je suis de retour de ma douche. Et je suis énervée.

Je veux dire, très énervée.

Il y a un logo sur le sol de la douche, c'est marqué, en lettres noires et brillantes, « Fred ».

_11h16_  
Pourquoi Fred, déjà ?

_11h17_  
Je pense personnellement que « Ginny » serait beaucoup plus bien mieux.

_11h18_  
Peut-être que je devrais le transformer magiquement en Ginny…

_11h19_  
Ca pourrait créer un problème pour celui qui a construit la douche.

Si c'était lui qui s'appelait Fred ?

Il devrait se rebaptiser Ginny alors.

_11h21_  
Trop triste pour lui.

_11h30_  
Je vais demander à Ron ce qu'il pense de cette plaque.

_12h00_

Mauvaise, mauvaise, mauvaise, mauvaise, MAUVAISE Ginny !

Par Merlin, je vais officiellement m'enfermer dans ma chambre et je n'en sortirai plus jamais !

_12h02_  
Tu devrais essayer, toi aussi.

_12h04_  
Oh, très bien ! Je vais te le dire ! Saleté de journal…

_12h05_

Je suis allée dans la chambre de Ron. Et la porte était ouverte. Moi, étant la curieuse que je suis, j'ai été curieuse. Ceci étant dit, je suis rentrée.

D'abord, j'ai vu Ron presser quelque chose contre le mur. J'ai pensé que c'était Coq ou un poster quelconque qu'il collait sur le mur, mais en m'approchant j'ai vu que c'était une personne.

Une personne avec des cheveux bruns broussailleux.

Et la personne avec des cheveux bruns broussailleux et mon frère faisaient des choses que tu préfèrerais ne pas voir.

_12h07_

Pas comme ça, pervers. Je veux dire qu'ils s'embrassaient. Mais ce sont toujours des choses que tu préfèrerais ne pas voir.

_12h08_  
Tu imagines, un peu, ton frère avec qui tu as vécu pratiquement toute ta vie, rouler un palot à ta meilleure amie ?

_12h09_  
Exactement.

_12h10_

« Euh, bonjour, Hermione » j'ai dit.

C'était assez comique à voir. Ron a bondi loin du mur comme si il s'était brûlé. Et ses oreilles sont devenues rouges. Et Hermione est devenue rouge coccinelle.

« Euh, Ginny ! On était juste… » Elle a commencé, la voix vraiment haut perchée.

« Toi…et lui… » J'ai dit, en les montrant du doigt. Après j'ai éclaté de rire.

Ron criait quelque chose sur ses idéaux de vie privée, et Hermione marmonnait non-stop sur ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent, que ses parents ne seraient jamais d'accord, ce qui a mis Ron en colère, ce qui a mis Hermione en colère, et hop ! Une autre dispute.

Pressentant que c'était le moment de partir, j'ai reculé lentement. J'ai senti mon dos entrer en collision avec quelque chose de solide.

J'ai eu très peur.

Par chance, c'était seulement Harry.

Je l'ai attrapé par le T-shirt et je l'ai entraîné dehors.

Comment j'ai fait ça, aucune idée. J'étais à reculons. Mais malgré tout, j'ai réussi.

« Pourquoi ils se disputent ? » a demandé Harry, quand on s'est arrêtés, essoufflés.

_12h12_  
D'accord, la dernière phrase peut sembler crade.

_12h14_  
Soit dit en passant, j'aimerais bien essouffler Harry un de ces jours.

_12h15_  
Note à moi-même : Mauvaise Ginny. Va donc te coincer la tête dans le four.

_12h17_

Ou t'étaler de l'encre sur la figure et accourir vers l'homme de ta vie.

_12h19_

Revenons-en à nos moutons. Donc, j'ai haussé un sourcil.

« Oh, rien, ils s'embrassaient. » Que j'ai dit.

Il m'a fixée, la bouche ouverte et tout.

« Ils-ils-ils-quoi ? » Il a balbutié.

_12h20_  
Et c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Je suis sérieuse. Je n'écrirai pas ce qui est arrivé ensuite.

_12h21_  
Toujours pas.

_12h22_  
Non.

_12h23_  
Une carpe t'en dirait plus.

_12h24_  
Oh, très bien ! C'est bon !

_12h25_  
J'ai levé les bras.

_12h26_  
J'étais enroulée dans une serviette.

_12h27_  
Elle est tombée.

12h28  
Oh Merlin.

_12h30_  
Eh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?

_12h31_  
Eh, regarde ! C'est un hibou tellement mignon…

_12h32_

Attends un peu, qui pourrait bien m'écrire…

_12h39  
Coucou Ginny !_

_Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est passée. Ron m'a dit une fois que tu étais amoureuse de Harry depuis que tu étais petite, et quand il a lu ce bout de ton journal (c'était ton journal, non ?), en gros j'ai perdu la boule. Je suppose que j'ai juste agi un peu trop rationnellement, et que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. J'espère que tu veux toujours être ma petite amie._

_Sincèrement désolé,_

_Dean. _

_12h41_  
Et il m'a envoyé douze roses blanches aussi.

_12h42_  
Alàlà…C'est tellement mignon.

_12h43_  
« _Ron m'a dit une fois que tu étais amoureuse de Harry depuis que tu étais petite »_

C'est quoi ce binns ?

_12h45_

D'accord. Très bien. Peut-être que j'aime Harry.

_12h46_

Mais j'aime aussi Dean.

_12h50_  
N'est-ce pas ?

_12h51_  
…

_12h55_  
Je veux dire, je suis quand même sortie avec lui. Je _dois_ l'aimer.

_12h56_  
Euh, j crois que j'avais oublié le plan utiliser-d'autres-garçons-pour-oublier-Harry, plus connu sous le nom de plan UDAPOH

_12h57_  
Donc qu'est-ce que je vais faire par rapport à Harry et Dean ?

_12h58_  
Tu peux le dire, c'est un dilemme.

O

O

O

O

O

O

(espace nécessairede transition entre l'histoire et les cafouillages de la traductrice)

O

O

**Ndt:** voilàààààààà le chapitre huit! On arrive à la moitié de l'histoire. Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais la météo a brusquement changé et il fait maintenant 40 degrés autour de l'ordi... en plus je suis en période d'examens, révisions, examens... je n'en rajouterai pas, il paraît assez clair que je me cherche des excuses...

Monodieux chantage a porté ses fruits, je suis toute gênée...donc ptite réponses au ptits reviews...

larme d'ange: ben quoi, le chantage c'est pas bien/ Missannie: j'essaye, j'essaye d'accélérer.../cerisevanille:mici/molly: ginny est tellement maladroite que je trouve harry TRES patient.../ljma: oué, pas mal le placard en effet...un peu farfelu quand même/malilitte: personellement je trouve ce chapitre plus drole..un avis/celine: chez nous c'est passé de novembre à juillet...linou: bonne épreuve anticipée écrite & orale de français! (les miracles du copier-coller...)/re-cline: 30° et chez vous? lol/clo: oO je cite: "il ne lui arrive que des malheurs et c'est super" oho! une amie sadique!chouette lol/spoon: deux mots: merci! et heronary: niark j'aime le chantage... j'aiiiiime faire culpabiliser les gens... j'aiiime!

Petite note finale: l'auteur remercie les lecteurs (vous) et m'annonce que son histoire (celle là) est nominée dans un concours... si ça vous intrigue le lien pour voter est dans sa page d'accueil, le lien pour sa page d'accueil est sur la mienne...voilà!

allez le chantage continue: 15 reviews? nan c'est une blague...humhumjelesveuxbienquandmêmehumhum  
prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine!


	9. Des placards maudits et cachettes secrèt

**Ndt: **_se cache derrière son clavier_ chui désolée! mais la vie est tellement remplie par ici! Et en fait j'attendais le 50e riviou...

**disclaimer** : je ne m'appelle pas JK Rowling. Je n'ai pas écrit cette histoire. Je la traduis, donc rien n'est à moi. Snowy Winter Tales est l'auteur véritable, et des sources assez fiables m'assurent qu'elle ne s'appelle pas JK Rowling non plus. On fait joujou, voilà tout.

**disclaimer #2** (parce que j'aime les disclaimer) achetez le dernier cd de Regina Spektor. Vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à écrire (fausse logique)

Ceci étant dit, ma vie est passionnante et j'aimerais bien vous la raconter, mais c'est le journal de Ginny et non le mien...

**24 août**

**Ma chambre**

_8h01_  
Debout ! Je suis vraiment contente parce que---

…

Attends un peu

_8h02  
_Alors. J'ai réellement très peur là. Vraiment.

Je ne trompe que moi. C'est sérieusement terrifiant !

_8h03_  
J'essaye de trouver une explication au fait que mon lit est couvert de sang.

_8h04_  
AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH !

_8h05_  
Sang. Lit. Plumes. Moi.

_8h06_  
AAAAARRRRFFFHHHHH !

_8h07  
_Très bien. Respire, Ginny, respire calmement. Il doit y avoir une raison logique au fait que ton lit est couvert de plumes et de sang.

_8h08  
_Non, en fait.

_8h08  
_Sauf si Voldemort s'est invité dans ma chambre et a tué Coq sur mon lit, et est actuellement caché dans mon placard, prêt à me sauter dessus quand je me lèverai.

**En lieu sûr**

_8h11  
_Quoi ?

_8h12_  
Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si il y avait un tueur en série dans ton placard, essayant de te faire accuser du meurtre du hibou de ton frère ?

_8h13  
_En fait, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait tué Coq.

_8h14  
_Ni qu'il soit caché dans mon placard, maintenant que j'y pense.

_8h15  
_Mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

_8h16  
_En plus, la salle de bain est la seule pièce de la maison qui ferme à clé.

_8h17  
_Je devrais vraiment en parler avec mes parents. Il est temps que j'aie une clé à la porte de ma chambre.

_8h18  
_J'ai une clé sur ma porte.

_8h19_

J'avais oublié.

_8h20  
_Depuis quand j'ai une clé sur la porte de ma chambre ?

_8h21  
_Ah oui. Depuis qu'une certaine personne dont le nom commence par H et finit par arry, est entrée dans ma chambre et m'a vue en culotte.

_8h22  
_Ma culotte préférée en plus ! Tu sais, la belle rouge avec les éclairs dorés trop beaux ! Tu te rends compte combien j'étais gênée ?

_8h24  
_Bien sûr que non. Tu es un _journal_.

_8h25  
_Je crois que ces temps-ci je t'ai considéré comme un être humain. Tu partages toutes mes pensées.

_8h35  
_Je suis actuellement en train d'aboyer. Peut-être que ça convaincra maman à appeler Sainte Mangouste.

_8h36  
_Je crois que Fred et George sont plus susceptibles d'y aller malgré tout.

_8h37  
_Mais bien sûûûr !

_8h40  
_Fred et Georges ont mis du sang et des plumes sur moi ! Parce qu'ils ont découvert que j'avais montré des photos de eux bébés à Katie et Angelina !  
_8h41  
_Oh, ils vont avoir de mes nouvelles. Pas de Ginny-la-gentille, ah ça non ! Je vais les tué !

_8h43  
_TU AS VU CE QU'ILS ME FONT FAIRE ?

Je ne sais même plus écrire !

**Ma chambre**

_8h44  
_De retour dans ma chambre. Eh oui.

_8h45  
_Me suis jetée sur mon lit. Tiens, quelqu'un a frappé.

_8h48  
_Quelqu'un est _toujours _en train de frapper

Il y en a qui voudraient se reposer, voyez-vous.

_8h50  
_Quelqu'un a enfin arrêté de frapper et j'ai eu une illumination…

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil, c'est juste les plumes normales du matin, tu sais, quand l'oreiller est un peu secoué.

_8h51  
_Biens sûr que tu ne sais pas, mais je vais faire comme si.

_8h52  
_JE VAIS MOURIR ! JE SUIS JEUNE, J'AI ANS ET JE VAIS MOURIR !

_8h53  
_Revoilà Quelqu'un !

Est-ce que j'ai un panneau sur ma porte qui dit « Frappez quand vous passez par là » ou un truc du genre ?

_9h00  
_TRES BIEN ! Je vais répondre à Quelqu'un !

_9h24  
_Mmmhhh…

Harry vient de partir.

Je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé. Et sans discuter cette fois, parce que j'ai vraiment envie de te le dire cette fois.

_9h25  
_En fait, non. Va-t'en.

_9h31  
_J'ai toujours un tueur en série dans mon placard. Tu dis un mot à quelqu'un sur tout ça et je te fris dans l'huile et je le fais te manger.

_9h35  
_Alors. Harry était le Quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte (ce coup-ci, au moins. Je crois que la première fois c'était George…)

« Ginny, ta mère dit que…(là, il s'est arrêté )…GINNY ? »

Je suppose qu'il a vu le sang à ce moment.

J'ai senti deux mains agripper mes épaules et Harry a commencé à me secouer. Fort. Ca fait _mal_.

« Harry », j'ai dit doucement, en essayant de le calmer.

« Elle est morte, elle est morte, c'est de ma faute, elle est morte, elle ne peut pas être morte », a dit Harry, l'air légèrement effrayant.

J'ai posé ma main sur son bras et j'ai tourné sa tête vers la mienne.

« Harry, tout va bien. »

Il a examiné mes yeux comme si ils avaient avalé son balai favori et il a arrêté de me secouer.

« Tu es sûre ? » il a dit, hésitant. Il m'a enfin lâchée.

« Oui j'en suis sûre, j'ai juste été un peu… »

J'ai été arrêtée par une bouche collée contre la mienne. Une bouche avec un goût de céréales au chocolat.

_9h40  
_Harry Potter m'a embrassée. Il m'a _embrassée_.

_9h41  
_MOI ! Pas cette connasse de Cho Chang, pas cette intello d'Hermione, mais moi ! Moi !

_9h42  
_Est-ce que tu sais au moins combien génial c'est ?

_9h43  
_Non, tu ne le sais pas.

_9h44_

Mais on s'en fiche ! C'est fantastique ! C'est la meilleure chose au monde après le Quidditch !

_9h45  
_J'ai senti mes genoux devenir tous faibles et je suis tombée raide sur le lit, et lui pile sur moi. J'ai rougi d'un coup, mais il avait l'air très à l'aise. Il m'a sorti un petit sourire niais, s'est levé et a marché vers la porte.

« Tu sais, Ginny, je crois que je t'aime vraiment, » il a dit, avant de sourire comme un idiot (encore) et de sortir.

_9h47  
_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il souriait comme ça ?

_9h48  
_Peut-être qu'il a appris ça chez Malefoy.

_9h49  
_Mais la manière dont Malefoy le fait, c'est plutôt inquiétant. Comme quand il vient t'étrangler dans ton sommeil, en gardant plaqué son sourire suffisant sur sa figure.

Alors que le sourire bêta de Harry, est plus du genre…sexy.

_9h50  
_Un sourire peut-il être niais et sexy à la fois ?

_9h51  
_Peut-être que je devrais retourner au lit. Peut-être que quand je me lèverai tout ça n'aura été qu'un rêve.

_9h52  
_Un beau rêve.

_9h53_  
Mais pourquoi rêverais-je de toi ? Tu n'as rien d'exceptionnel. Je devrais rêver à Harry et Dean. Tu vois, des gens importants.

Non. Pas Dean. Je le hais.

_9h54_  
Pourrais-tu _s'il te plaît _sortir de mon rêve ?

_9h55  
_Tu devrais m'écouter, tu sais ; Tu m'appartiens.

_9h56  
_Je retourne au lit. C'est de ta faute. Tu contrôles mon esprit et maintenant je rêve de toi à la place des sourires crétins et sexy de Harry.

_10h00  
_Fichu journal.

0

0

0

0

0

Un riviouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Un riviouuuuu! et même plusieuuuuuuuuuurrrrs! J'ai faiiiiiiimmmm! Merci pour les 50 clics sur le petit "go" bleu en bas de la page...

et prochain chapitre bientôt j'espère, pour en finir vite vite avec les histoires des autres et montrer un peu ma propre prose... (je commence la pub maintenant!)


	10. Sur Pattenrond et Tammy

**ndt:** oui! me revoilà! bof, ça doit bien faire une semaine ou deux que j'ai pas posté ma prose? ehem...notez l'euphémisme...

**disclaimer:** pour ceux qui me prendraient pour JK Rowling, ça me fait plaisir mais hélas...  
pour ceux qui me prendraient pour SnowyWinterTales, ca me fait plaisir aussi mais hélas...

**25 août  
**

**Ma chambre**

_6h02  
_Cette stupide goule recommence.

_6h03_  
Franchement, elle n'a aucune notion de l'horaire …

_6h05  
_Peut-être qu'elle aime simplement hurler et taper sur les tuyaux pour combler les silences. Ca pourrait être une règle de conduite dans le carnet de note goule. Règle numéro huit cent quatorze : ne pas oublier de faire bing, cling et de brailler en se promenant dans le grenier des Weasley.

_6h06  
_Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas au courant que quand le Terrier est entièrement silencieux, cela signifie que les gens dorment.

_6h07  
_Bon d'accord, il n'est pas entièrement silencieux.

Ron ronfle comme un éléphant (je me demande d'ailleurs comment Hermione arrive à dormir dans sa chambre), et Fred et Georges ont un genre de bidule chose dans leur chambre qui explose toutes les heures-mais on s'y habitue après un moment, et papa et maman ont-euh…parlons d'autre chose.

_6h07  
_Quand on y pense, Harry est probablement le seul silencieux de la maison.

_6h09  
_« AARRRRGGGGGGGHHH, CRETIN DE CHAT ! »

_6h39  
_Après que Ron aie réveillé tout le monde (la goule hurlait encore plus fort, pour couvrir le bordel qu'il faisait), tout le monde s'est retrouvé en bas.

Bien sûr, puisque quelqu'un là-haut me hait et a un sens de l'humour très particulier, je me suis retrouvée assise à côté de Harry. Ca n'a pas eu l'air de le déranger, cependant. Il avait l'air parfaitement heureux comme ça, les bras affalés sur la tablé, endormi.

_6h40  
_Peut-être que j'ai juste un mauvais Karmu.

_6h41  
_Quoi ?

_6h42  
_C'est parfaitement normal pour quelqu'un de quinze ans de haïr son infâme et menaçant journal et de croire au karmu malgré tout.

_6h43  
_Surtout quand le susdit infâme et menaçant journal a un nom comme Tomahawk

_6h44  
_J'ai demandé à Hermione et il semble qu'on ne dit pas karmu mais karma.

_6h45  
_Ca ne serait pas un de tes cousins éloignés, par hasard ?

_6h46  
_Oh, oui.

Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, s'est faufilé dans la chambre de Ron et lui a sauté dessus pendant qu'il dormait. Au début il n'a pas remarqué, mais quand Pattenrond lui a perforé la joue, si.

Hermione était continuellement en train de s'excuser, (ce qui était énormément insupportable pour nous tous, sauf bien sûr Harry qui dormait) mais Ron l'ignorait continuellement pendant que Maman lui soignait la figure. Elle a bien dû lui donner une ou deux gifles pour ne pas écouter Hermione. Je parle de Maman.

_6h51  
_Tout ça me rappelle du cousin de mon père, Edward, bizarrement.

Ils étaient très éloignés et perdus de vue, mais quand même cousins.

_6h52  
_Cet éloigné et perdu de vue cousin Edward était absolument obsédé par les chats.  
_6h53  
_Maintenant que j'y pense, Cousin Edward est mort à cause d'un de ses chats.

_6h54  
_Ewwwww…. Je n'approcherai plus jamais Pattenrond.

_6h55_  
BOOM !

Porte ouverte en grand.

« Gin, t'as vu mon balai ? »

Ron.

« Sors, abruti », je siffle, méchamment, pour l'intimider.

_6h55  
_Regard fixe de la part de Ron.

_6h56  
_Que diantre.

Hélas pour mon plan de domination du monde par des sifflements méchants et intimidants.

_6h57  
_»Pourquoi ? », il me demande, ce crétin.

« Parce que, Ron, c'est ma chambre », je lui dis, exaspérée, en lui lançant mon regard _made in Maman._

Il cligne des yeux.

_6h58  
_Ai décidé d'ignorer Ron et de continuer ma liste des 101 Manières de me Suicider.

_6h59  
_Le plan d'ignorer Ron marche très bien. Ai ignoré Ron pendant une minute déjà.

_7h00  
_11. Envoyer à Rogue une invitation chez Madame Pieddodu. Dénoncer McGonnagall.

_7h01  
_12. Offrir à Voldemort un miroir qui couine « Ah ! Que tu es laid ! » ou « Oh mon dieu ! Vous êtes particulièrement hideux aujourd'hui » à chaque fois qu'il se regarde dedans. Ne pas oublier d'ajouter de la musique figurative pour un supplément d'effets.

_7h02  
_13.Raconter que Malefoy n'est pas aussi insensible que tout le monde le pense. Montrer des photos de lui en train de s'extasier sur « Le porte-bonheur de Clarinda », le nouveau roman d'amour de Christine Coppleswap.

_7h20  
_Maintenant que j'y pense, tu n'aurais pas une adorable petite amie journal appellée Tammy ou quelque chose comme ça, et qui serait le journal très secret d'Hannah Abbot et l'amour de ta vie ?

_7h21  
_Très bien, va-t'en épouser ta Tammy et être heureux, pas comme moi.

_8h00  
_Petit-déjeuner !

_8h01  
_Oh mon Dieu, je sens que je vais me retrouver à côté de Harry.

_8h15  
_»Ginevra Molly Weasley ! Descend manger tout de suite ! »

Oh-oh. Nom entier. Ferais mieux d'y aller.

_8h30  
_Je hais cette vie.

_8h50  
_Je vais tout te dire.

_8h52  
_Je vais vraiment le faire.

_8h53  
_Je vais le faire.

_8h54  
_Ca vient.

_8h57_

Oh, très bien.

Mais alors, n'oublie pas de m'envoyer une invitation pour ton mariage avec Tammy, alors.

_9h00  
_Je me suis traînée jusqu'en bas et me préparais mentalement à ouvrir la porte de la cuisine quand un « Ginny ! » m'a fait arrêter. Je me suis retournée, pour voir Harry me faire signe depuis les profondeurs du placard à linge. En résistant à l'envie subite de remonter les escaliers en hurlant, j'ai retenu mon souffle et je suis entrée.

La lumière s'est immédiatement allumée et la porte s'est refermée. J'ai regardé Harry, curieuse, il a secoué la tête et s'est avancé d'un pas.

« Tu sais, » un pas, « il n'y a » un pas « aucune manière facile de faire ça ». Là, il s'est arrêté juste en face de moi. Il était plutôt au dessus de moi, les cheveux en bataille et toujours en bas de pyjamas. Et sans T-shirt.

_9h02  
_Il a vraiment une belle poitrine, tu sais.

_9h05  
_Elle est toute lisse et musclée et oooh..

_9h07  
_Oui donc.

_9h08  
_Et là il a fait une chose horrible. Il m'a _serrée dans ses bras_.

_9h09  
_Je suis extrêmement sérieuse. Il m'a serrée dans ses bras.

_9h10  
_Pas un « Tu me plais, Ginny », pas un baiser, pas un petit mot, oh non ! Ces choses sont trop bonnes pour Monsieur Potter. Il nous _serre dans ses bras_ à la place.

_9h12  
_Je le hais.

°

°

°

fin du chapitre.

ndt: ehem.Que puis-je dire pour rattraper ma lenteur? je suis en vacances?En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tous les revious, ça me réchauffe les doigts et je peux donc écrire plus vite...

et pour le prochain chapitre, au plus tôt à la rentrée parce que là je pars en vacances (oui! parce qu'en plus j'étais à moins de dix mètres de mon ordi pendant tout ce temps...)

ben voilà donc, bon mois d'août à toussezéàtoutes...


	11. Sur les photos froissées et la guerre

**dix-clameurs** _Fan_fiction. _Trad_uction...euh non ca marche pas là.

**28 août**

Ma chambre

_8h00_  
Dois essayer de me rappeler d'écrire « Chambre de Ginny » à la place de « Ma chambre.

_8h01 _  
Histoire de dominer le monde un peu plus, zut.

**Chambre de Ginny**

_8h10  
_Tu sens le pouvoir que ça irradie ?

Chambre de Ginny.

_8h23 _  
Voici venue la fin de ma vie, certainement.

_8h26_  
Je suis sérieuse au plus haut point.

_8h27_  
Il y a une boite entière de nougats Néansang sous mon lit.

_8h28_  
Vide.

_8h29_  
Avec les emballages dedans.

_8h30_  
Ce qui explique le sang.

_8h32_  
Fred et Georges essayent de me tuer, je le sens.

_8h35_  
Ils ont probablement remarqué que j'avais effacé le « Fred » brillant de la douche.

_8h36_  
Ou ils ont découvert que j'ai accidentellement fait exprès de trouver leur Playsorcier sous leur lit et de le vendre à Dean.

**Grenier**

_8h50_  
Suis cachée dans le grenier. Super chouette endroit pour se cacher. Aucun frère idiot à l'horizon.

_8h52_  
Oh ! des boites !!

_9h30_  
Ne jamais essayer d'attraper une boite si il y en a dix-huit par-dessus.

C'est souvent néfaste.

_9h31_  
Parce que tu seras écrabouillé par lesdites boites.

_9h32_  
Et lesdites boites t'empêcheront de respirer pendant dix minutes.

_9h34_  
Connerie de boites.

_9h45_  
Pense pas que cette boite là soit très méchante en fait.

Elle m'est en fait plutôt sympathique.

_9h46_  
Ai trouvé une très très très jolie photo dans boite.

_9h47_  
Adore, adore, adore les boites.

_10h00_  
Je suis descendu pour petit-déjeuner, et la seule place libre était celle à côté de Harry.

_10h01_  
Toujours convaincue que Merlin me hait.

_10h04_  
Me suis assise à côté de Harry, qui m'a saluée de la tête et est retourné à son pain grillé.

_10h05_  
Je hais Harry.

_10h06_  
Maman a fait des œufs de Pâques pour le petit déjeuner.

« Maman, on est en Août », j'ai suggéré.

« Je sais, ma chérie, passe moi le beurre.. » elle m'a répondu, toute joyeuse.

_10h07_  
Maman a pété un boulon.

_10h08_  
« Qui c'est ? » je lui ai demandé en lui passant la photo chiffonnée que j'avais réussi à lisser un peu (ce qui m'a valu un « dites donc ! » outragé du Photo-papa quand je lui ai passé dessus).

Maman a pris la photo et a froncé les sourcils en la détaillant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as là, Molly ? » a dit papa dans un bâillement quand il s'est assis à côté d'elle, l'embrassant sur la joue.

« C'est une photo, chéri » elle a dit calmement, en lissant un peu plus les plis.

« Molly », a soupiré rêveusement la photo.

Papa s'est étouffé avec ses œufs de Pâques et tout le monde a regardé maman avec des yeux ronds.

_10h10_  
En fait, c'est assez gênant quand on y repense. On aurait dit que maman faisait quelque chose…

_10h11_  
Parlons d'autre chose, d'accord ?

_10h12_  
Après que maman ait réussi à convaincre tout le monde qu'elle ne faisait rien d'autre que d'aplatir la photo (« Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, Fred ? ») et que Papa ait réussi à se calmer assez pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, il a laissé échapper un « ça alors ! » étonné.

Il a pris la photo des mains de maman et l'a aplatie un peu plus (« Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? » lui a lancé le photo-papa, avec un regard noir). « Je n'avais pas vu cette photo depuis quinze ans, d'où est-ce que tu la sors ? »

_10h13_  
J'ai craqué pour quelqu'un qui a plus de quinze ans. Bien sûr, il a l'air jeune sur la photo, mais si jamais il avait, disons, cinquante ans ? Comme…papa ?

_10h14_  
Berk.

_10h15_  
«Ginny l'a trouvée… où l'as-tu trouvée, chérie ?» Maman m'a demandé, l'air ailleurs, en déposant un énorme œuf violet dans l'assiette de Harry.

« Grenier. Qui c'est ? » J'ai ajouté, curieuse, en me concentrant sur mon assiette pour dissimuler ma rougeur menaçante.

Maman avait l'air de réfléchir, mais elle n'a rien pu dire, parce que Papa m'a regardée avec un petit sourire et a dit : « Eh bien, tu le connais, Ginny… »

_10h16_  
Je n'aurais vraiment pas du rester en bas, à ce moment.

J'aurais dû foncer en haut, m'enfermer dans ma chambre et ne plus jamais en sortir.

_10h17_  
Bon, en gros, Merlin me hait.

_10h20_  
Parce que, apparemment je suis amoureuse d'une vieille photo du très sexissime _Professeur_ Remus Lupin.

Et maman l'a annoncé à la table.

_10h21_  
Bon, l'a quasiment annoncé, mais quand même ! « Ginny craqué pour lui, n'est-ce pas, chérie ? » n'est pas exactement encourageant, tu sais.

_10h21_  
Fred et Georges ont trouvé ça très drôle.

_10h23_  
Je leur ai donné à tous les deux un coup de pied sous la table, et j'ai fait comme si c'était Ron.

PRENEZ CA.

_10h24_  
Ron, d'un autre côté, a pali.

« Je peux te parler, Ginny ? » il a laissé échapper entre ses mâchoires soudées.

_10h25_  
En me disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas m'opposer - surtout vu que la cuillère de Ron tremblait tellement qu'il a failli éborgner Georges avec - j'ai docilement suivi Ron jusque dans le hall.

« Quoi ? » j'ai demandé en fermant la porte derrière moi. Je ne m'étais pas encore retournée qu'il était sur moi.

_10h26_  
Pas comme _ça_.

C'est dégoûtant.

Tu as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné, tu le sais ?

_10h30_  
« ON POURRAIT SAVOIR CE QUE TU FICHES ? » il m'a hurlé dessus, alors que je me recroquevillais dans mon coin.

« Euh…je mange ? » je lui ai répondu, mais il n'a pas eu l'air de m'écouter.

« TU NE PEUX PAS ROULER UN PALOT A HARRY ET L'ENVOYER BALADER POUR AVOIR UNE LIAISON TORRIDE AVEC UN ANCIEN PROFESSEUR ! »

_10h31_

Annonce le au monde entier, veux-tu ?

_10h32_

_BOUM_ !

Je lui ai jeté un regard noir : « Ron », j'ai sifflé. « Je ne vis pas une liaison torride avec le Professeur Lupin. »'

« Ah », a dit Ron, en se dégonflant.

A ce moment, la porte s'est ouverte en grand, et un Harry très en colère est entré.

« Ron ? » il a dit, la voix dangereusement grave.

Ron s'est tourné vers lui, les oreilles écarlates et le regard vitreux. « OUI ? » il a couiné.

« Cours » a dit Harry, et on a entendu un « QU'EST-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE, CA VEUT DIRE QU'ILS SE SONT EMBRASSES ? » de la part de papa, qui avait réussi à tomber de sa chaise.

_10h33_  
Oh mon dieu.

notedemoi: moukmoukmouk.. vous me croyiez disparue de la surface de la terre, hein?? eh ben nooooon! je suis encore làààà...

Vraiment, que puis-je dire: "désolée pour le retard de quatre mois, mais j'avais oublié le mot de passe, et mon phacochère domestique avait avalé mon clavier, et ma souris s'était cachée dans son trou, et j'ai dû sauver le monde trois fois..."

fin bref.

j'y suis arrivée quand même.

review:)


End file.
